Olive Brava
=Olive Brava= http://img856.imageshack.us/img856/6683/a0lb.png Name: Olive Brava. Gender: Female. Age: 18 Birthdate: July 15th, 2033. Birthplace: Castle Frankenstein. Hometown: Seattle Height: 5'4" Build: Slim Eye Color: Cherry Red Hair Color: Pimento Red (naturally Olive Green) Parents: Whale and Dolphin Brava Status: Single. IM Screen Name: AngelaChaseFan0715 Player: SleepyOrigami Theme Song: It's a B-movie by David Newman Appearance Olive has a simple black and white tattoo of a dove holding an olive branch on the underside of her left wrist. This is usually hidden by a wrist bracelet or a watch. Personality Olive is rather outgoing and fun. She is not afraid to speak her mind She has a soft spot for cute little animals and hopes one day to be a veterinarian. She has a bit of a competitive streak and loves a good challenge. Power Power Class: 5 Olive has the ability to alchemize things. She can combine two or more objects held in direct contact with her hands into a single new object with the characteristics of its components. She can only create two alchemized items at a time, one for each hand. The moment she breaks physical contact with an alchemized object, it separates out into its components. Alchemized objects do not always come out of their union the same as they were going into it. Minor item mutation is a risk of Olive's alchemy. Background Olive's mother, Dolphin, was backpacking across Europe while she was pregnant with Olive. While on tour of the Castle Frankenstein she went into labor. A helpful local volunteer tour guide helped with the delivery. Dolphin and Olive were then banned for life from returning to the historic castle. This would be just one of many places Olive and her mom would later be banned from. Though she only lived in Germany briefly, Olive maintains dual citizenship with both Germany and the US. Olive rarely ever sees father Whale anymore except for in pictures or brief visits on her birthday. As best Olive can tell, Whale is a jobless deadbeat good for nothing. Olive suspects her father is also philanderer thus she sometimes wonders about the well being of her assumed to exist step-siblings. When Olive was still a wee lass, her mother once got the two of them kicked out of an Applebees. In a misguided attempt at revenge, she decided to start a competing business called Bee-Apples. It was a road side lemonade stand that made use of her alchemy powers to sell "Monstrous apple sized bees with a sweet fruit filling." Basically she would sit at a lemonade stand as a kid with a bag of apples and a jar of bees. When a customer came along (which never happened) her plan was to grab a bee and an apple and combine the bee || apple and hold it while the customer ate. This was the first of many ill-conceived business ventures that dotted Olive’s childhood. In high school, Olive worked a job as a dog walker for her neighbors. This is when she discovered she worked well with animals. It wasn't long before she became a vegetarian and a pacifist. Fluff and Miscellanea * Olive is currently employed delivering pizza. * Olive enjoys playing sports especially football. * Olive collects vinyl records as a hobby.